


The Act of Betrayal

by Wine_Into_Water



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wine_Into_Water/pseuds/Wine_Into_Water
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time after time, it’s just the two of them, tangled, sweaty bodies; a soundtrack of muffled moans filling dark and secret places. Hidden from Jared like the dirty secret that they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Act of Betrayal

Jensen’s cell phone is packed full of addresses and phone numbers of the people that he’s met over time. People that he doesn’t really know; people he has lunch with; people he gets drunk with, but there’s only a handful of people in his address book that he considers friends, and fewer yet are the ones he classifies as best friends. The only thing keeping them off of the ‘family’ list is that fact that they don’t share the same blood. Jared is one of those people. He trusts Jared entirely. Trusts him with his girlfriends; trusts him with his secrets; trusts him with his family. The trust was instant; five minutes into their first meeting it seemed that either would have laid down their life for the other. That’s why Jensen doesn’t understand this; doesn’t know why he pushes past the self-disgust and the nauseating guilt that continues to rip through his body, the same way it did the first time he leaned down for a kiss.

The first time, he was a bit drunk and so was she and Jared was busy being charming and dashing and flashing that hundred watt dimpled smile to his fans. So it was quick and dirty in an empty stall in the men’s bathroom, leaving her with bruises that she would have to explain away later. Breathing back to normal and clothes back in place, they silently agreed that it would be the only time it would ever happen. They can’t live with the guilt - Jared is too important to both of them.

 

It’s funny, though, how fast guilt washes away at the touch of a hand or the warm wet slide of a tongue.

 

Jensen’s cock is sliding in and out of her, Jensen’s lips sucking a dark bruise on the surface of her neck. It’s Jensen’s name she pants when she comes, not Jared’s. In fact, she hasn’t even thought of Jared since that initial pang of guilt when she stood on her tiptoes to meet Jensen’s lips in a kiss.

 

Time after time, it’s just the two of them, tangled, sweaty bodies; a soundtrack of muffled moans and ‘fuck, yeses’ filling dark and secret places hidden from prying eyes. Hidden from Jared like the dirty secret that they are.

 

They’re long past the weak excuse of ‘we were drunk and it just happened’; past the point of forgiveness and understanding. Now it’s just a cluster of calculated lies, honest faces and innocent smiles masking their deceit. They are trained professionals able to slip into character when needed and they’ve become adept at playing their roles - Jensen, the best friend; Sandy, the loving and faithful girlfriend. They never give Jared a reason to ask questions, to doubt the trust he has in them both. They never speak his name when they are alone; both try to forget the person they love but can’t seem to stop themselves from hurting.

 

Sandy always takes the time to pull the diamond engagement ring off of her finger, slipping it into her purse before she gets to Jensen, but Jensen can see the tan line where it marked her finger. Jensen hasn’t ever seen Sandy wear it, but he knows exactly what it looks like and how many karats the stone is; he knows the silk blue box it came in; he watched as Jared’s smile shone brighter than the ring in his hand as he handed it back to jeweler with a ‘it’s perfect. I’ll take it.”

 

As he watches Sandy flop down onto his bed with a giggle, his cock twitching, his hand making its way between her legs to feel her wetness, Jensen is fully aware that he is the biggest asshole on the face of the planet.

 

When Sandy returns to the apartment after being with Jensen, Sadie and Harley know. They can smell the faint yet distinct smell of Jensen’s cologne lingering on her clothes; can smell Jensen’s soap on her skin. Sadie- honest to god - gives her a disapproving look before she turns around and heads back to the spot at Jared’s feet that she’d vacated when she heard the door. Harley is much more forgiving. He waits for her to slip off her shoes and walks back to the couch with her. She snuggles next to Jared and worries that he’ll notice what Sadie did, but Jared doesn’t notice, so accustomed to the smell of Jensen that it doesn’t register anymore - even when it’s not supposed to be there. Guilt no longer sets in when she realizes something like this, just relief.

When Sandy is back in her apartment in Los Angeles all by herself late at night, she thinks about both men and tries to figure out exactly what this thing with Jensen is and why it’s worth breaking Jared’s heart. She seriously considers telling Jared the truth, even calls Jensen up and starts the ‘we can’t do this anymore’ speech. Jensen agrees with her. It’s time to face what they have coming to them. They started this thing together and they’ll end it together. Next Friday Jensen will pick her up at the airport and they’ll go tell Jared the truth. The whole truth, not leaving out anything because Jared deserves that much, doesn’t deserve to be lied to anymore, not by them.

 

Jensen has his apology all planed out in his head, not that he’d have the chance to say it or that Jared would actually listen, but it’s there in his head all planed out, asking Jared to blame him for everything and not Sandy; that Sandy deserves the forgiveness that Jensen knows Jared will never be able to give to him; that he’s honestly sorry and…and there’s more, there really is, but he can’t seem to remember it at the moment because Sandy’s small hands are working on his belt buckle and undoing his zipper. Their lips meet in a hungry kiss before she sinks to her knees with a promising smile and FUCK if his mind isn’t completely blank now.

They don’t understand why they do what they do, why they can’t seem to quit each other when they both know what they’re doing is wrong. Both wonder more then once what keeps them wanting each other… is it love, or just the act of betrayal?


End file.
